


Like a Map

by mahoward36



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Rule 63, Unplanned Pregnancy, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoward36/pseuds/mahoward36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones had never really planned on having kids. That doesn't mean he isn't open to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for fem!kirk and I went overboard. You're welcome?

-Are you free?- Leonard blinked at his comm. The text was from Jamie. Bones tried to stay calm but he'd felt something coming for the last week and his imagination was betraying him. 

-Yeah. What's up?- He stared at the screen waiting for a response. A bubble appeared then disappeared. He waited for more, but was pulled away when the Sickbay doors opened. 

“Hey Leonard. can I talk to you?” His heart sank. Jamie really only used his full name during sex or fights and he was pretty sure they weren't about to have sex.

“What’s on your mind, darlin'?" Bones swallowed.

“Can we talk in private?” She looked terrified, not that most people would notice. Bones saw it in the way her jaw was set, her hands clenched behind her back, and her eyes wide. She was pale too, like she hadn't eaten in days. He nodded and stepped aside to follow her into his office. The door slid shut behind them but she didn't turn around.

“Jamie, what’s goin' on? You've been avoiding me like the plague. I mean we haven't even talked in 4 days. Did I do something wrong?" He knew how scared and desperate he must have sounded but he didn't care. Bones loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone and he didn't know if he could handle losing her. Again. She turned around fighting back tears. He crossed the room and gently held her shoulders. Her heart was racing. “Please.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” He almost laughed. A baby.

“Pregnant.” Her face remained tight and pale waiting for his reaction. Bones broke from his haze long enough to realize Jamie was waiting for him to say something. 

"Isn't-isn't this a good thing?”

“HOW?” that stung. He loved Jamie and he already loved this baby but he could tell she'd been alone with her thoughts too long and now everything was coming to a head and she needed to get everything out. “We're on a five-year mission! Barely! They'd grow up out here without any other kids, nothing we do is safe, they wouldn't get a consistent education, they wouldn't know what Earth looks like for like, the first few years of their life, I wouldn't-” she cut herself off and sat against Bones' desk, bowing her head. Bones had never seen her look so small. It suddenly dawned on him what was going on.

“You don’t think you’ll be a good mother?” She didn't look up, but it was obvious she'd started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly as she melted into him and sobbed into his chest.

“How could I be? How could I bring a kid into this life?” Jamie gasped. She'd always held some resentment towards her parents for the circumstances of her childhood. Logically she knew there was no way they could have known what would happen, but she felt they'd been irresponsible to have a family while leading this kind of life. Jamie had been determined to not make the same mistakes.

“Do you want this baby?” Bones asked carefully.

“Yes, but-” She was hushed but firm.

“Then we'll figure it out.” He kissed the top of her head. She looked up confused.

“I-I thought you didn't want kids.”

“I never _planned_ on kids, but nothing would make me happier than to have this baby with you. You won't be alone in this,” She smiled and pulled  him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart for air Bones couldn't help but go into doctor mode. “How long have you known?”

“About a week.” She said resting her forehead against his. 

“Does anyone else know?”

“Just you and me.” Bones smiled. This was their secret, for now at least. Begrudgingly, he broke away from Jamie and activated a tricorder. He ran the device over her figure paying special attention to her lower abdomen. When he finished, he examined the results and smiled.

“It looks like you're about 5 weeks along and both perfectly healthy.” Bones set the tricorder aside and kissed Jamie again.

“What are we going to do?” she sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

“I don't know darlin’,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her once more. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to stay here but…” she trailed off.

“If you want to stay here we can stay here,” she stayed silent. “We have some time to figure it out, but for now, why don't we get you some rest, OK?” She nodded with a weak smile.

“Hey Bones, you’re going to be a dad.” His stomach flipped and he smiled. He was going to be a dad and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is literally the most self-serving thing ever and I'm am 1701% aware of this. If you have any suggestions or you find any errors (spelling or otherwise) please feel free to tell me!


	2. 8 Weeks

Bones opened his eyes, not quite sure why he was awake. The clock on his right said it was 3:47. That's when he noticed he was alone. A dim light peeked out from the bathroom. Before he could connect the dots, he heard a terrible retching sound. He stood quickly and grabbed a blanket. Entering the bathroom he saw Jamie, face hovering dangerously close to the inside of the toilet bowl. Bones filled a glass with water and held it out for her.

"Hey," she croaked weakly. "Thank you." She rinsed her mouth and sat back against the cool wall.

"How bad is it?" he felt stupid for asking, but there was no other way to go about it.

"Not as bad as yesterday," she rubbed her stomach, attempting to ease the tension from her muscles. "It's mostly bile."

Bones sighed and wrapped the blanket around her as delicately as possible. She could barely eat, and what she did eat she could barely keep down. She was slowly improving, but only slowly. They hadn't told anyone yet, but people were starting to get suspicious. Her pale complexion, dwindling appetite, and general lack of energy had not gone unnoticed by the crew.

"Did we make a mistake?" Jamie's question surprised him. She wasn't usually one to second guess her decisions, but the incident with Khan and Marcus had left her shaken in her confidence. She still had nightmares about losing her crew. 

"You mean by staying on the Enterprise?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "I don't think so. Besides, what cooler place to grow up than a spaceship?"

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too, Jamie."


	3. 9 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary angst (like in the movies).

"Where the hell is she?" Bones seethed. Of course this 'simple' diplomatic mission had gone wrong. Of course it had to be a mission Jamie couldn't get out of. Of course she'd only been able to take Spock. Now Bones was was gripping some alien guard by the neck desperately trying to find her.

"I don't know! They said no one would get hurt! They said the chancellor was their only target! The-"

"I don't give a fuck what they said! You'd better _pray_ she's OK." Bones dropped the bleeding guard and looked around wildly.

"Leonard!" Uhura's voice was tense and sharp. He jogged over to where she was cradling another guards' head as his teal blood soaked her pants.

"Check the catacombs," the guard coughed. "They could have escaped through those."

Before Bones could respond, local medical staff crowded around the guard pushing the pair away. Sharing a look, Bones and Uhura headed off to build a search team. The atmosphere was tense as the crew and locals worked, trying to find their lost leaders.

"Enterprise, any sign of 'em yet?" Bones spoke into his comm.

"No, sir," Yeoman Rand replied. "The rubble is too thick for our sensors."

Bones jammed the comm back into his pocket. Taking deep breaths, he tried to center himself. He couldn't lose her, not again. Especially now that they were going to be a family. He was going to lose his baby before he even got to meet them.

As the hot sun burned against the arid landscape the crew and locals searched to no avail. Hours passed and as the suns began to set, desperation sank in. Bones was slowly losing his grip. His hands were raw and and cut and his shirt was caked with dirt and sweat.

"Here," he looked up to see Uhura handing him a bottle of water. "You need to slow down. You're not going to be able to help her if you're worn out."

He drank the water greedily, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was.

“We’ll find them.”

“How can you be sure?” His voice was quiet. He was afraid to admit the glaring possibility that they hadn't survived the explosion, however his fear didn't stop the idea from dominating his thoughts.

“Because they're smart,” she smiled as she sat next to him. Even though she was worried, she knew what Jamie and Spock were capable of. “They're also really lucky.”

“Luck can't last forever.”

“But smarts can.” She winked.

“Enterprise to Doctor McCoy!”

“Come in Enterprise.”

“We have a signal from the Captain’s comm.”

“Where!?” Gathering as many people as they could, the pair followed Rand’s directions to a disastrously collapsed tunnel. Everyone began working with a renewed sense of purpose and determination. The rubble, however, proved troublesome. The more they cleared the more the tunnel opening collapsed spurring more panic in Bones’ stomach. Comming the Enterprise, help arrived in the form of Chekov who started working out a more efficient way to clear the tunnel. Within 2 hours of his arrival, the tunnel was already being cleared and mapped.

It was mid-morning by the time the opening was clear and a team could began making their way in. After only 1 mile they found them. Spock was working with their comms and Jamie sat against the tunnel wall talking with the chancellor.

“Bones!” Jamie’s face lit up as soon as she saw him. She sounded almost cocky, but her eyes were tired and relieved. "Wondered when you'd get here."

“Dammit Jamie.” Bones huffed. He was tired, anxious, and angry. He pulled out his tricorder and began scanning her.

“I’m fine. Just a broken leg. Check on the chancellor.” She was very aware of the fact that Bones was mad but didn't know what to do other than assure him that she was OK.

“You are not fine Captain,” Spock’s comment earned him a sharp look from Jamie. “She has been severely nauseous and has been sick several times over the last 16 hours.”

“I said I'm fine, Mr. Spock.”

“Someone is already assisting the Chancellor.”

“Yeah, well I- SHIT!” Bones gave her no warning before setting her broken leg. “What the hell, Leonard?”

“Had to set your leg.” He kept working, unable to meet her eyes. If he looked her in the eyes he'd forgive her and _damn_ did he deserve to be pissed.

“Maybe a little warning next time,” she puffed. Bones finished and helped her to stand where he immediately swept her into his arms and began exiting the tunnel. “Put me down!”

“No.”

“Leonard, put me down.”

“No,” he said with bite. “Besides, you can't even walk.”

“This is making me nauseous. Bones please.” He sighed and set her down gently, still holding most of her weight. She steadied herself and took several deep breaths trying to fight off a wave of nausea.

“Are you alright Captain?” Spock’s eyes examined Jamie closely.

“Yeah, just still nauseous.” Spock wasn't satisfied but didn't press any further. She was too pale and too quiet for her normal self. He simply nodded and helped Jamie out of the tunnel. As they exited the tunnel, Uhura ran to Spock and Chapel ran to Jamie, taking over for the first officer. The crew then boarded a shuttle and returned to the Enterprise immediately as to avoid further entanglements with the local dispute.

Once in sickbay, Jamie worked up the courage to talk to Bones.

“Bones.”

Nothing.

“Leonard.”

Nothing.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy!”

“What.” She nearly flinched.

“Talk to me.”

“Dammit Jaime, no,” he hadn't meant to sound so harsh and regretted his words immediately. “I mean later. When we have some privacy.” She simply nodded and looked away while he finished setting up the regenerator on her leg.

It was nearly 2 hours before they were able to be alone. By the time Jamie had finally finished convincing the chancellor and his security that they had had no part in the bombing she was close to tears, exhausted, and had a roaring headache. She made it back to their quarters before Bones, giving her time to get just anxious enough to start sweating. 30 minutes later, Bones walked in looking terrible. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and his clothes were covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat, and God knows what else.

“Before you say anything, I had no idea this would happen.”

“But you knew the severity of it. You knew it was dangerous. I mean you were there to negotiate a cease fire for christ's sake!”

“That's part of my job Bones! I can't stop doing my job just because everything we do is dangerous.”

“OH MY GOD STOP SAYING THAT!” His voice boomed as his fists clenched. “That’s not a free fucking pass! You can’t keep running into shit like this saying ‘everything we do is dangerous’ and expect to make it OK!”

“We talked about this like 3 weeks ago! I don't do this shit for the thrill of it!”

“No, you do this because you have some ingrained need to prove yourself. You've proved your worth Jamie! Over and over! You know the risks and you take them unnecessarily! And when we talked we agreed that this would be the kind of thing you'd actively avoid!”

“Every time I do something it is for the good of this crew! I take the risks because my crew shouldn't have to!”

“What about the good of our baby?! What about the good of you and me! I can't lose you again.” Jamie was silent for a moment, stunned. Guilt and anger washed over her. She was pregnant and putting herself in excessive danger. She wasn't just risking herself now; she was risking their baby too. Bones stood, waiting.

“Y-you didn't lose me,” she said hoarsely, trying to hold back tears. "I'm still here. We're still here."

"This time," Leonard's words hit her like a train. They implied that she'd always put Starfleet first, that she wouldn't be there for Bones or her baby. Before she could stop herself she was running from their quarters. "Jamie!"

She ran through the corridors of the ship not really knowing where she was going. At least until she crashed into Scotty. They fell to the floor in a tangled heap with surprised shrieks.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to interrupt your marathon." The engineer laughed, pleased with his bad joke.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I-" she stammered as they got back up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

"Jamie, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, I just... nothing."

"Really? Why don't we go back to my quarters and figure out whatever's on your mind." As upset as she was she needed a friend. Nodding, she turned and began walking to Scotty's.

Entering his quarters, Jamie wasn't surprised to find it in disarray. PADDS littered the small table against the wall which displayed different schematics of the Enterprise and various shirts were strewn across the couch.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy."

"It's fine."

"Alright, what's on your mind Cap?" Scotty asked pointedly as he collected up shirts.

"Leonard and I had a fight." She said meekly as she sat down.

"Must've been pretty bad. You don't usually call 'im Leonard."

"Yeah." She looked at her hands. There were still traces of dirt under her nails and marks along her now dirty black pants.

"May I inquire as to the nature of the fight or do I need to drag it outta ya?" Jamie gave a small crooked smile.

"He's angry about today." She knew she needed to tell her friends and crewmates soon, but she didn't want to do it without talking to Bones first. "He said that I have an 'ingrained need to prove myself'."

"Well he's not wrong about that," Scotty sighed as he poured a drink and offered one to her which she politely turned down. "But space is, ach what did he say? 'Disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence'."

"He said I risk myself unnecessarily," she took a deep breath, tearing up. "I told him 'I'm here. I'm OK.' You know what he said?" Scotty sat in the chair opposite her and furrowed his brow.

"This time," Jamie laughed bitterly as tears started falling. "This time."

"Jamie," Scotty joined her on the couch and pulled her into a hug where she let herself cry. "You know he didn't mean to hurt you. He was just angry and scared."

"But he believes it, even just a small part of him, that I'll put this all before him and I and," she stopped momentarily, swallowing. "and a family."

Scotty held on tighter and stroked her hair.

"Jamie, you are one of my best friends and I wouldn't lie to ya, ya' know that?" Jamie nodded. "Then believe me when I say that he loves you. He's crazy about you. He's just afraid he's gonna lose ya and that this time, he won't be able to bring ya back."

She sat there for a minute thinking.

"So I'm just supposed to let that all go?"

"No, all I'm sayin' is that I can see where he's comin' from," Jamie sighed and sat up. "Go talk to him alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Scotty. You're a good friend."

"Any time," he smiled. "But next time don't make me drink alone." She rolled her eyes and left.

Making her way back to her quarters, she tried to stay calm. She paused outside her door for a moment and took a deep breath. When she entered, she found their quarters empty. Fear pierced her chest. She wondered if this would be the time he didn't come back. Pulling off her yellow command shirt, she stood in front of the window and rested a hand on her barely visible bump. Jamie felt cold and alone, just like she had in the warp core over a year ago. The sound of a door swishing open pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Jamie! Thank God." Bones looked even worse than he had before. He rushed up to her and engulfed her in a hug. She couldn't help but cry as she pressed into him.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I should've never said that. I should've never _thought_ that. I was scared and angry and I'm so, so sorry."

"Leonard," she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I get it. I know I'm reckless and brash but there is nothing more important to me than you and our baby. I promise that from here on out I will do everything in my power to keep us safe."

"And I promise to trust you. I love you Jamie. I love you so much," They kissed. It was desperate and passionate. Their imaginations had left them scared and cold. When they broke apart they were breathless and smiling. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You shared your Jack Daniels with me," she teased. Bones rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too."


	4. 10 Weeks

"You're what?!" Scotty's reaction was more than priceless. Jamie would later swear he almost fell out of his chair, which he would fervently deny.

"Pregnant." Jamie laughed.

"How far along?"

"About 10 weeks."

"Well come 'ere and let me give you proper congratulations!" She couldn't help but laugh again as Scotty engulfed her in a gigantic hug. 

"Congratulations!" Uhura was smiling so big Jamie worried she'd pull something. Giving her a warm embrace, Jamie turned to face Spock.

"Congratulations Captain," Jamie would also later swear that Spock smiled, even if only a little bit. Jamie and Bones gave and received so many hugs that day they worried their arms would become stuck. "Does this mean that you will now be following regulation and no longer attending away missions?"

"Yes Commander, I'll monitor from here," She was still smiling. Spock nodded and shared a look with Bones as the crew continued to chat around the couple. "Alright, alright; If memory serves me right we still have a 5-year mission to finish."

As the crew and bridge returned to duty, the ship buzzed with excitement over the news. Was it a boy or girl? Would they be like Bones or Jamie? Could the ship handle a combination of the two? and so on and Bones couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to Sick Bay, scaring the rest of the crew who had yet to hear the news.


	5. 14 Weeks

“GODDAMMIT!” Bones walked out of the bathroom to see Jamie throwing her black pants across the room and flopping backwards onto their bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? I can't fit into my fucking pants any more, that’s what’s wrong!"

“Hang on,” Leonard darted back into the bathroom and grabbed one of Jamie’s spare hair bands before darting back out. “Put your pants on.”

“I already said they don't fit.”

“Trust me, just put ‘em on.”

Jamie rolled her eyes and retrieved her discarded pants. Putting them on she sighed and stared at Bones expectantly. He fastened the hair band through the buttonhole and attached it to the button effectively extending her pants.

“Oh,” she was definitely impressed. “Where'd you learn that?”

“I had a patient during my residency who did that for a while.”

“Thank you,” she smile, looking embarrassed. “What would I do without you?”

“Walk around in your underwear apparently.” Jamie laughed and pulled on her shirt.

“If only I could.” she winked.


	6. 18 Weeks

Paperwork was the bane of Bones' existence but it needed to be done. Or at least it had been getting done until his comm went off.

-I’m going to lose my mind.- The text from Jamie wasn't entirely a surprise since they usually texted throughout the day, however the text itself was a bit odd.

-What’s going on?-

-I want to fuck you into your desk is what’s going on- Bones couldn't help but blush. Jamie’s recent increase in libido was definitely something she was trying to manage, but, fortunately or unfortunately, she'd been failing at the endeavor.

-Well what are you going to do about it Captain?- He liked teasing her and she liked to be teased. Bones waited for her reply but none came. Assuming she'd been pulled away by something, he stowed his comm and returned to authorizing paperwork. It took all of 5 minutes before his next distraction came. His door slid open and Jamie rushed in.

“I’ll show you what I’m gonna do about it.” She climbed onto his lap and pushed him back in his chair pressing her lips to his. She kissed him passionately and gripped his hair. Biting his lower lip, she began fumbling with his pants until they came undone.

“Rough morning?”

“ _Slow_ morning.” She breathed, pulling his shirt off. Bones undid her too tight pants earning a relieved moan from Jamie.

She stood up and removed her shirt. Bones cleared off his desk and leaned her back as Jamie pulled off her pants and shoes. As he shoved his pants down, Jamie pulled him back to her and kissed along his collarbone.

“Doors lock.” Bones growled.

“Good thinkin’.” Jamie said as she pulled Bones underwear off. He smiled as he kicked his pants and shoes off. She slid her hand around his cock causing him to gasp. Bones unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Before she could resume her grip, he pressed his hand between her thighs teasing her clit. Moaning, she pressed into the touch. Jamie gripped his shoulders and maneouvered them so that Bones was laying flat on his back and she was straddling him. With a devious smile she kissed up his stomach.

Bones bit his lip and smiled. She sat back and guided his cock to meet her. Her breath caught as she pressed down and began rocking her hips. Jamie’s body was extra sensitive and Bones took full advantage running his hands over her body. He teased at her breasts causing her to release a moan that resonated through the small office. She dug her nails into his thighs and leaned back, rocking harder. She circled her body as she rocked and pressed close to him. Bones took in the sight of his girlfriend. A thin line of sweat building along her forehead, her full figure rocking, and her thick, blonde hair falling perfectly along her shoulders. He slid his thumb down to her clitoris and resumed rubbing circles into her. She shuddered at the touch.

“Leh-Leonard,” she moaned. Jamie teased Bones' balls. His breath caught in his throat at the touch. Even through the fog of sex, Bones could tell she was fading. He lifted her up and placed her on the desk. Jamie wrapped her legs around his middle and gripped his shoulders as he thrusted into her. “Oh God, Leonard.”

Bones rolled his hips harder as he nipped at her neck.

“Yes Leonard, yes!” Her body tensed, preparing to climax.

“You're so perfect Jamie,” he purred. Warm pressure built and built in his lower abdomen. His movement became less and less controlled. Bones’ hips bucked harder and harder as he dragged his nails along the flushed skin of her back. “So perfect.”

“Leonard!” Her body shivered as she arched her back giving herself over to the climax. Jamie’s moans were too much for Leonard and pushed him over the edge. Thrusting through climax, he gasped and shook until he couldn't thrust any more. They stayed in each other’s arms, panting. “I love you, Leonard.”

“I love you too, Jamie.” They kissed again. Finally pulling apart, Bones helped Jamie down and started cleaning up. Jamie scrunched her face absently as she put her pants on again. “You could get new ones ya know. I know there're more in storage.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. She rested her hands over her growing belly staring at it thoughtfully. “I just…”

“You’re supposed to get bigger ya know.”

“I know. Doesn't mean I like it.” She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Bones sighed and hugged her.

“This has to be really tough. I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be more than worth it though,” Jamie’s smile reached her eyes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. “I guess I'd better get back.”

“I guess,” he sighed. “We'll have time tonight.”

“Good.”


	7. 22 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unnecessary angst.

“Captain please, let us help you,” Jamie stood, all but pleading with the Klingon captain. They’d encountered a Klingon ship floating in deep space with limited supplies and even more limited life support. “I’ll send my best engineers and we’ll be out of your hair as soon as you’re ready.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” The bridge was tense and quiet. Leonard gripped his hands behind his back. Even though the ship was a transportation vessel they could still put up a hell of a fight.

“I have been more than vocal in my prior talks with the Empire about potential for an alliance as well as-”

“I am aware of this Captain Kirk. I am also aware of your involvement with Admiral Marcus.” If the air had been thick before, it was concrete now.

“As I explained both at the time of the incident as well as during the trial, I was misled and misinformed. I was under the impression the area would be uninhabited at the time. I would have never endangered the lives of your people for that one man.” The captain remained quiet, considering Jamie’s words.

“What do you want in return?”

“Nothing. We just want to help.” The captain stared through the view screen, evaluating Jamie. She sat firm waiting for an answer, exuding confidence and concern.

“I will accept on one condition; you must come aboard and monitor your crew.” 16 weeks ago, Jamie would've agreed immediately, but she'd made a promise and it was one she didn't intend to break.

“If I may,” Spock’s cool voice broke the silence before it could set in. “Captains are prohibited by Starfleet regulation from accompanying away teams. As a captain, I am sure you can appreciate the need to stay with your crew. I would be more than willing to take her place and observe for her.”

“And who is this?” The captain's face was unreadable as he evaluated Spock.

“This is my first officer, Commander Spock.” Jamie replied. She was grateful to Spock beyond measure, but she worried that the captain would not be so understanding as the silence settled momentarily.

“I will accept this.” Jamie smiled in relief.

“Great. We'll assemble our team and get them right over along with any supplies you need.”

“Thank you Captain.” With a nod, the Klingon captain cut the feed.

“Mr. Spock please get Mr. Scott and prepare to leave. Mr. Chekov, I’d like you to accompany them and help wherever needed. Yeoman Rand, please gather several crew members and prepare supplies to take to the ship.”

“Captain,” Uhura stood. “Maybe I should accompany them. Klingon ships don't usually have translators built in.”

“Good point. Go with them and keep me updated as well.” As the 4 left, Jamie was noticeably quiet.

“You OK?” Bones whispered next to her.

“Hm? Yeah,” she nodded but Bones wasn't convinced. She gave him a small smile. “Just nervous.”

Jamie sat waiting for word from her team, hoping everything would go smoothly for once. Bones kept a close eye on her, making no excuse for staying on the bridge. More than once, Bones would catch Jamie absently rubbing her bump.

As it turned out, everything went fine. There was minimal friction between the away team and the Klingon crew which was, for the most part, thanks to Uhura.

“Thank you Captain Kirk. Your crew’s help and your generosity will be noted in the Empire.”

“You're very welcome. We're just happy to get you home safe.” With a farewell nod, the feed cut off. As the ships parted the crew let out a relieved breath, happy to be returning to their mission.

By the end of shift Jamie was exhausted and barely had an appetite. When they entered their quarters she all but ripped off her uniform. Starting a hot shower, Bones ushered her in, peeling off his own clothes too.

“Alright, spill it.”

“Spill what?” Jamie yawned, hugging her boyfriend as the warm water kneaded at her tense back.

“What’s been festerin’ on your mind all day.”

“Oh,” she sighed burying her face into Bones’ chest. “I guess what he said got to me.”

“What d'ya mean?” Bones asked as he kissed her head.

“All that about being involved with Marcus. It feels like that even though I've made peace with what happened I can't shake it. Someone will always bring it up and then one day someone’ll bring it up to him and he'll have to live with that.”

Bones was silent for a minute absorbing Jamie’s words. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, still holding her waist.

“There will always be some asshole who’ll bring it up but we'll be there for them but by that time they will be so loved that that won't phase ‘em,” Jamie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “Wait, he?”

“It’s just a feeling.”

“Do you wanna find out for sure?”

“Do you?” They'd talked briefly about whether or not they wanted to wait or not, but they'd never really reached a decision.

“I do, but we don't have to.”

“Do you already know?”

“No.” He said with a chuckle. Jamie was silent as she thought.

“Let’s find out.” She said after a moment. Bones smiled and stepped out of the shower hurriedly to grab his tricorder. Almost slipping, he got back into the shower and scanned Jamie’s abdomen.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Not really.” She was nervous but nodded anyway.

“It’s a boy.” Bones smiled. Jamie laughed and threw her arms around Bones' neck, kissing him. Bones shut off the water and grabbed a towel.Once he'd wrapped Jamie in it he lifted her gently and walked her to their bed. She laughed and stretched as she laid on the bed. Bones walked around and joined her. She curled up into his side as he pulled a blanket over them.

“A boy,” she sighed happily. “We're having a boy, Bones.”

“I love you Jamie.”

“I love you too Bones.”


	8. 27 Weeks

“Jamie, you need to get up,” Bones sighed. He lazily wrapped a towel around himself as he decided just how to get his girlfriend out of bed. She moaned and pulled the sheet over her head. “Come on, darlin’.”

“I’m pregnant, let me sleep.”

“Yeah, well you’re also captain.” She groaned as she threw the sheet off and slowly sat up.

“You suck.” she yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

“Yeah, yeah,” she extended her arms so Bones could pull her out of bed. Placing a kiss on his stubbled cheek, she headed off to the shower. Bones put on pants and returned to the bathroom to shave. Jamie was standing under the warm water rubbing the side of her swollen belly with a pained look. "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah," she sighed, stretching again. "Just those growing pains again."

"OK," Bones rubbed his chin and moved to the sink, still worried. "Just let me know if it gets too bad."

"I will." She yawned.


	9. 29 Weeks

"I feel like a whale." Jamie sighed as she pulled her gold dress on. Christine laughed and tapped information into her tricorder.

"Well _you're_ right on track with your weight but he's definitely ahead of the game," she pocketed the tricorder and helped Jamie off the biobed. "But you don't look like a whale."

"Well I still feel like one." Jamie rolled her eyes as she rubbed at the screaming muscles in her lower back.

"Just you wait for your second one. You'll show like crazy." Jamie froze. She hadn't even planned on having one kid, but _two_?

"Are you traumatizin' our Captain again Christine?" Bones opened the screen surrounding the biobed, interjecting just in time.

"Not on purpose." Christine smiled and threw her hands up playfully.

"Alright, alright," Bones laughed. Jamie was quiet, face painted with a false smile. Christine smiled and walked away to attend to her other duties. "Got a minute?"

"Yeah." Jamie absently followed him into his office. As the door slid shut behind them, he turned her and held her shoulders.

"What's up?"

"She said 'wait until your second one'."

"OK," Bones waited for her to continue. "What's wrong with that?"

"Are- are we going to have more?" She looked lost and little bit terrified.

"We don't have to Jamie. Besides, we don't have to decide that now. We still need to meet this guy any way." Bones wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're right, I'm just scared."

"I know darlin'. Me too," they stood for a moment in silence. "I have a question."

"Shoot." She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"What's his last name gonna be?" she looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want his last name to be Kirk-McCoy or-" she cut him off with a finger to the lips and a smile.

"I want his last name to be McCoy. Is that OK with you?" Bones smiled in response and kissed her.

"That's just fine with me darlin'."


	10. 31 Weeks

“Hey,” Bones was knee deep in a medical journal when he heard an almost too amused voice. Looking up, he spotted Jamie leaning against the door frame of his office with a smirk. “Your shift is over ya know.” 

“Sorry. I got caught up,” Shutting off the PADD, he stood and stretched. “How’s your appetite today?”

“Overcompensating,” she laughed. Bones smiled and took mental stock of Jamie as they headed to the mess hall. She'd ditched pants weeks ago, but her dresses continued to get shorter the wider she got forcing her to wear leggings or tights. She'd never really been a fan of the short dresses but she didn't have much of an option now. Luckily she’d been able to keep a pretty consistent exercise regime so she hadn't gained excessive weight. In fact she was right on track with everything, which was more than Bones could hope for. “I feel like I could eat an entire horse and still be hungry.” 

“Well it’s a good thing there aren't any horses on the Enterprise.” She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Once they’d filled their trays and taken their place at a table it didn't take long for others to join them. 

“I have a question for you two,” Scotty announced as he sat. “Have you figured out a name for ‘im yet?” 

“Not yet,” Bones looked at Jamie with exasperation. “She won't talk about it.” 

“Excuse you but I don't want to saddle him with a name that doesn't fit him.” She rolled her eyes. The rest of the dinner was spent discussing everything from the baby to maintenance schedules. When they finally returned to their quarters Jamie was exhausted. She pulled off her dress and tossed it in their laundry bin before donning one of Bones’ t-shirts. Bones followed suit but was deep in thought. 

"Why can't we talk about it though?" Bones finally said. Jamie looked up from the couch where she was reading. She rolled her eyes and returned to the PADD in her hands.

"I told you, I want to meet him first."

"I'm not sayin' we need to name him now, I'm just sayin' we should talk about it." Jamie sighed and set the PADD aside as Bones sat down next to her. 

"Alright, but you have to rub my feet," Bones laughed and agreed. She moved, rather clumsily, and set her legs on his lap. "So, what did you have in mind?" 

"Thomas?" 

"Eh," Jamie scrunched her face. "I had a bad boyfriend named Thomas." 

"Eric?" 

"Meh."

"How about.....Richard?" Jamie scrunched her face again. "OK, how about John." 

"Maybe." 

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" 

"I told you-" 

"Yeah, I know but I also know that you've got somethin' in mind." 

"David Christopher," she relented. Bones was silent and somewhat shocked. "Again, I want to meet him first but I thought it would be nice to name him after your dad and after Pike since he was like a dad to me." 

Bones smiled and pulled Jamie gently into his lap. Kissing her, he wrapped himself around her. She curled in as best she could and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you." Bones said. 

"I love you too." 


	11. 34 Weeks

“How the hell does this even work?” Bones had been working on building this damn cradle for over an hour and was getting nowhere. “How in the ‘verse do these pieces go together?”

“Here,” Jamie extended her hand with a warm smile and began assembling the cradle with ease. “You just need to flip this and put this here.”

She was seated on the couch in sweats and one of Bones’ Ole Miss shirts. Her hair was pulled up into a loose, messy bun, and he couldn't help but find her gorgeous.

“What?” she laughed.

“You’re beautiful.” She blushed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m in holey sweats and I haven't brushed my hair since I woke up this morning.”

“So?” He got up and leaned over her. “I still think you're drop-dead gorgeous.”

“You're so full of shit,” she laughed pushing his face away playfully as he sat down. Smiling deviously he started kissing her face, neck, any exposed skin he could find. “I have stretch marks like a map, I haven't shaved my legs in weeks, I look like I swallowed a watermelon, I-”

“Stop that. You’re beautiful.” He looked her straight in the eyes and cradled her face. Her blush deepened as she kissed his fingers.

“What would I do without my Bones?” She sighed with a smile.

“Well I'd hope you'd be OK,” Her smile faded and her complexion paled. Bones clenched his jaw and pulled her into a hug but it was too late. Tears were already falling from Jamie’s eyes. “Hey, I don't plan on leavin’ you. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“It’s- it’s OK,” she choked. Jamie had always been scared that Bones would leave her or that he'd be taken from her and those fears were only amplified by the circus of hormones running through her body. “I'm just overly emotional right now.”

Bones thought for a moment and abruptly got up from the couch. Jamie, still sniffling, watched confused.

“Hang on a sec.” Bones was digging furiously through his night-stand drawer.

“What are you doing?”

“Something I should've done years ago.”

“What? Organize your drawer?” She snorted wiping her eyes. He found what he was looking for and returned to Jamie.

“I should've done this years ago, but it never seemed perfect. Bad timing, I thought,” she was completely confused. Bones blushed and fumbled but plugged on. “Now I realize that there’s no such thing as ‘perfect timing’ with us, but I think that’s perfect for us.”

“Bones, what are you talking about?”

“I love you Jamie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he opened up a small box. It held a simple [platinum band](http://tinyurl.com/McKirk-Ring) on which sat a round cut aquamarine stone. It was gorgeous. Jamie stared at the ring in shock. “Jamie, will you marry me?”

She should've seen this coming, I mean she was having a baby with a southern gentleman. It momentarily dawned on her that her life was something out of a cheesy romance novel. All she wanted was to be a part of this family that she had found herself in, but she was scared. Scared it would end like his last marriage, scared he'd lose interest in her, scared she'd let him down. She knew Bones was scared too, but here he was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him.

“Yes,” she smiled, tearing up again. “Of course I'll marry you! Yes!”

“I love you Jamie Tiberia Kirk.” he said with wet eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger.

“I love you too Leonard Horatio McCoy.” She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIGURED OUT HOW TO HYPERLINK! I'm so proud of myself.


	12. 37 Weeks

"Bones!" He looked up at his fiancé who was sprawled out on his office couch. "Are you listening?" 

"I know you're upset but you need to stay off duty." 

"I'm losing my mind Bones! All I've been doing is paperwork. And sleeping." 

"Maybe if you did paperwork on a regular basis it wouldn't be so tedious. Besides, you should get as much sleep as you can now. Once he's here I doubt we'll get to." Jamie sighed and rubbed her belly. She couldn't fit in almost everything she owned. Sure there were plenty of extra uniforms that she could use, but no one wanted to wear their uniform 24/7. This left her primarily in sweats and Bones' shirts. She currently had on struggling back yoga pants and an old Academy t-shirt. She set her PADD aside and slowly turned onto her side to face her fiancé. 

"Well everytime I try to sleep _your_ son decides to run a marathon." Bones sighed. Jamie was miserable. Swollen feet, raging heartburn, a bladder the size of a shot glass, the list could go on. Setting his work aside, he walked over to her. 

"Can I do anything?"

"Well..." a devious smile spread across her face. Bones laughed and leaned down to kiss her. 

"Only if you promise to try to sleep after." 

"Well that depends on how much you can help me." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"If the shoe fits." Bones smirked and kissed Jamie again. She pushed herself up onto her elbows as Bones began removing her shirt. His hands rubbed at the tense muscles of her lower back causing her to moan in relief. Jamie kicked off her pants and fumbled with Bones' zipper. Her swollen fingers slowed her progress, annoying her. Bones pulled his pants off, kicking his shoes away in the process. She pushed his shirt up, kissing along his chest and stomach. Sliding her hand into his underwear, she began teasing the head of his penis. The gasp of pleasure and surprise from Bones only exhilarated her. He removed his underwear and gently pushed Jamie onto her back. Bones hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down. She was already obscenely wet and, by the way she moaned as he massaged her clitoris, was more than ready. 

"Leonard," she moaned as he slowly pushed himself into her. She pressed her hips upward and grabbed his ass. "Oh God." 

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, slowly rolling his hips. Bones continued to press himself in and out of her slowly, teasing her sensitive body. Jamie writhed beneath him as he continued to rub circles into her. She wanted to do something other than moan, but she couldn't. Her body and mind were immersed in the moment. "So perfect." 

"Bones," her voice hitched in her throat as he began pumping harder, his own pleasure growing. He kissed the top of her tender breasts. Nodding, she gave him the go ahead. Bones pulled up her sports bra with his teeth, revealing her large breasts. His mouth massaged and kissed her chest tenderly as he deepened his thrusts. By the way she was moaning he could tell he was doing something right. "Leonard, oh God yes." 

"You're so beautiful when you cum." he panted between kisses. His thrusts were becoming less and less steady as he began to reach his own climax. Her vagina tightened around him, as she moaned. Gripping his neck, she pressed herself as close to Bones as her body would allow. 

"L-Leonard! Oh God!" She dug her nails into his ass and neck, arching her back as she came. Feeling her climax and moan sent him over the edge too. 

"Jamie!" he shouted. Their bodies released, shuddering with the afterglow of climax. They held each other as their breaths steadied. Panting, he pulled out and kissed her. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." she sighed, satisfied, as she ran a hand through his hair. With shaky legs, Bones stood and grabbed a towel. He cleaned them up and helped Jamie replace her clothes. She stayed laying on the couch, eyes heavy. Before she could stop it she was out cold, arms resting lazily across her large stomach. Bones smiled and covered her with a blanket. 

Returning to work was difficult after that, but at least Jamie was sleeping.


	13. 39 Weeks

"Can't we go ahead and get this over with?" Jamie was tired and shaky as they made their way back from sick bay. This had been the second false alarm in 3 days and they were getting restless. Bones placed a steady hand on Jamie's lower back. 

"I know darlin', but we can't rush 'im." She scoffed as she waddled into their quarters. Jamie flopped, as best she could, onto their couch. Bones sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed. 

"I just want him to be here." she whispered into her fiancé's chest. Bones rested a gentle hand on her swollen belly and couldn't help but smile as he felt his son move. He kissed the top of her head and began rubbing small circles into her tense stomach.

"Me, too." 


	14. 39 and a Half Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there are some kinda graphic depictions that happen. There aren't any descriptions of blood or gore, but there are lots of descriptive and painful moments.

\-------3:41-------

"Bones. Bones! Leonard wake up!" Springing awake, he did his best to focus on whatever was happening. Jamie was sitting up and was still as a statue. He could tell she was panicked, even in the dark. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's happening. This isn't a false alarm, I know it." 

"Ok, breathe Jamie," he tried to remain calm but his heart was in his throat. Bones got out of bed and moved to her side. She was trembling. "Hey, it's OK." 

"I- I know." she said through tensed muscles and clenched fists. 

"Lights," Bones got her into shoes and pulled her up from the bed. As he did Jamie grimaced and clutched tightly to his forearms. "Breathe through it Jamie. There ya go." 

Moments later, they were on their way to sick bay. Jamie was still tense and wide-eyed. Bones guided her to the turbolift. Luckily, no one was around to stare when she whimpered as a contraction hit. 

"Deep breath," Bones cooed as they boarded the lift. Arriving on the sick bay floor, they found it busier than their own. Jamie blushed as her crew watched their captain enter sick bay in disarray. She became overly aware of her appearance; her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a pair of Bones' sweats and a loose shirt. "Right over here." 

Bones led Jamie to a small room off from the main chamber. Chapel quietly followed, helping Jamie onto the biobed. Running a tricorder over Jamie, she confirmed the Captain's earlier statement. 

"It's the real deal this time." She smiled and patted Jamie reassuringly on the arm before leaving to get supplies. Jamie sat very still. 

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Jamie looked into Bones' eyes and his heart broke. She looked both terrified and delicate. He pulled her into a tight hug and Jamie lost it. She sobbed into his shirt, taking shuddering breaths. The sobbing stopped a few moments later when Jamie gripped the back of Bones' shirt and moaned. "You got this. Breathe, baby." 

"I want to meet him more than anything," she stated once the contraction passed. "I'm just- just terrified. I thought I could do this, but I don't...." 

"Jamie, you are going to be a fantastic mother. You will protect him with your life and I'll do the same. He will be loved and happy and he will love you so much," Jamie was crying again, silently. Bones pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You can do this Jamie, and you won't be doing this alone." 

"What would I do without my Bones." she said with a thankful smile, resting her forehead against his. 

\-------7:15-------

Jamie was bent over resting her head and arms on the biobed, swaying her hips back and forth. A deep moan escaped her as another contraction rippled through her body. Bones continued rubbing her lower back, trying his best to alleviate any discomfort he could. Of course Jamie was allergic to any of the pain meds that were strong enough to help her right now. 

Chapel checked Jamie and the baby's vitals on the screens opposite Jamie.

"Everything looks good so far." 

"How much longer?" Jamie mumbled. 

"You're still only 4 centimeters dilated, so it may be around 7 to 12 more hours and that's just an estimate," Jamie groaned. "Just keep walking around and staying upright as much as you can." 

"You stay upright." she sassed into her arms. Chapel gave an empathetic look and left the room. Jamie pushed herself up and stretched. 

"What do you need, darlin'?" Jamie turned to face Bones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his cheek. He rested his hands on her hips and rubbed circles with this thumbs as they started swaying. 

"Thanks, Bones." she said a few moments later.

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "How're ya feelin'?" 

"Like I'm tryin' to squeeze out a watermelon." Jamie mumbled.

"Well other than that, are you feelin' OK? Nothing seem too extreme or wrong?" She shook her head no then gripped tighter as another contraction hit her. 

"I hate waiting." she puffed. 

"I know, darlin', but you're doing great." 

\-------12:12-------

"Oh my God!" Jamie clutched Bones' forearms and leaned forward, steadying herself. 

"What? What is it?" He was trying his damnedest to stay calm, but the longer this took, the harder it became. 

"M-my water just broke." 

"Breathe. Let's get you on the bed, OK?" She nodded and walked over to the bed. Bones pulled off her soaked pants and helped her to sit. Once there, Chapel scanned her. 

"Everything looks great. You're moving into the transition stage now so you may start having more intense and frequent contractions." 

"How far is she dilated?" 

"It says here about 8 centimeters." 

"And how long does the transition period last again?" Jamie panted.

"It can take anywhere from a few minutes to several hours." Bones replied. Jamie nodded as a new contraction hit. Gripping the bed, she rocked as best she could with a tight, scrunched face. Bones was slowly losing his grip. He didn't know what to do or how to help and it was killing him. They were exhausted and just wanted their son to be here already. 

"Bones." she moaned. He rubbed the sides of her stomach, letting her know he was there. When the contraction finally passed she leaned into him, panting again.

"Why don't you lay down on your side and try to rest." Jamie gave him an incredulous look but laid down anyway. He placed a pillow between her knees and held her hand. Jamie leaned her head against their hands as he stroked her temple with his free hand. 

"Are you OK?" Jamie's words surprise him. 

"You're the one in labor here." Bones gave an amused smile. 

"Well you're _watching_ me in labor. That can't be easy." Her eyes were heavy as she smiled. 

"It isn't," he sighed. "But I'm fine. You worry about yourself." 

"I can't help but worry about you. You're kind of the most important person in the universe to me. Well, 2nd most." She smirked. Bones smiled and kept stroking her head and soon she was asleep. Of course her sleep was interrupted a moment later by another contraction, but she was out again soon after. Bones sat with his hand on her stomach, more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. 

\-------14:42-------

"Jamie, you're fully dilated and ready to go." Chapel said as she finished her scan. Panic washed over the couple at the announcement. Jamie had been feeling the urge to push for almost an hour now but was still surprised to get the all clear. "I'll get some reinforcements." Chapel said as she left to get more nurses, prep for the delivery, and give them a minute to collect themselves. 

"It's really happening, Bones." She was pale but had a determined look in her eye. Bones, on the other hand, was a wreck. His hands were shaky and clammy, his heart was racing, and his eyebrows were stitched together.

"Yeah," he all but whispered. Looking at Jamie, he leaned over and kissed her. He wasn't sure why or how, but it helped. "I'm terrified, Jamie." 

"Me, too," she whispered. "But you're here and you're going to be a great dad and that makes me feel better." 

"Ready?" Chapel asked when she returned. Jamie nodded. The room seemed to shrink as another doctor and 2 more nurses entered and began sterilizing and prepping both the room and Jamie. Bones was fitted with a clean smock and Jamie with clean sheets. Moving Jamie into a sitting position at the end of the bed, two nurses supported her legs and before they knew it, everything was set and ready to go. 

"Alright, you're all set. When I tell you to, push for 10 seconds and then stop. Also start easy. Don't push too hard too fast, OK?" Jamie nodded and braced herself against both the bed and Bones. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop sweating. "OK, push," bearing down, Jamie found herself unable to count as pain started spreading through her lower body. "OK, stop." 

Jamie tried to catch her breath and Bones kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulders with his free hand.

"Ready?" Jamie nodded and bore down again. This time the pain was sharp and stabbing causing her to cry out. "Stop. Breathe, Jamie." 

Leaning back, Jamie panted. Her eyes were red and puffy as she tried to hold back tears. 

"You're doin' great, darlin'." Bones cooed. She could only whimper in response. 

"Let me know when you're ready." Chapel soothed. 

"I-I'm ready." Jamie said a few moments later. 

"OK, push," pain spread like wildfire through her body as she pushed. Gripping Bones' hand, she moaned. "Stop." 

She relaxed as best she could. Sweat was dripping down her back and her hair stuck to her face. She couldn't tell the difference between pushing and contractions anymore as her body tensed. Jamie leaned into Bones, crying silently. 

"You're doin' great, baby. You'll get through this." Bones hoped he was helping, but he felt useless. Watching Jamie in this kind of pain was killing him, but he couldn't do anything. 

"Jamie, I need you to push, OK?" Chapel urged. Jamie nodded and bore down again. The pain was absolutely blinding. It was the worst sensation she'd ever felt as her baby made his way through the birth canal. "He's crowning." 

"You're almost done. Just a little more," Bones' heart was racing as he kissed Jamie's forehead. She moaned as she pushed again. She felt like she was being torn open. She rolled her head back tried to breathe as she finished pushing. "You're doing amazing, darlin'." 

"When you're ready, Jamie," Chapel said after a few moments. She took a deep breath. Jamie felt less than captainly at this moment and was more terrified than ever before. She pushed again and yelled as she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt before. "Here's his head." 

"Breathe, Jamie. You gotta breathe,” Bones watched, helpless, as his fiancé cried in pain. “You're almost done.” 

She opened her eyes and looked to Bones. He was scared and tired, but here he was, encouraging her. 

“Leonard.” she moaned. 

“I’m here darlin’.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Jamie, I need you to push.” Chapel interjected. 

Jamie pushed. She was wrong, _this_ was the worst pain she'd ever felt. She cried out as her baby finally arrived. Jamie collapsed back, exhausted and panting. A small cry filled the room. Jamie and Bones watched as Chapel held up their son. He was perfect. She set him gently on Jamie’s chest and returned to attending to Jamie. 

Jamie couldn't help but cry. He was finally here and she couldn't believe it. Bones kissed her cheek. 

“You did amazing, darlin’. I'm so proud of you.” She turned and kissed her fiancé. 

“Jamie, I need you to give me a few small pushes, OK?” Chapel brought Jamie’s attention back to the fact that she was still fully exposed. She obliged and allowed Bones to take their son to be cleaned and weighed. As Chapel tended to Jamie, the adrenaline began subsiding and exhaustion crept in. Her body protested when she tried to stand up to allow the sheets beneath her to be removed, requiring the help of a couple nurses to steady her. By the time they had removed all of the after birth and had taken a regenerator to her tender vagina she was ready to sleep for days. 

It felt like hours before she got to see her son again, but there he was 30 minutes later, cleaned, swaddled, and squirming. Beaming, Bones brought him to Jamie. She began crying again and let out a contented laugh. 

“He’s perfect, Bones.” She hugged her baby close, watching as the scrunched and wrinkled baby yawned and splayed his fingers. He had thick, black hair and a sharp nose, just like Bones, and round, plump lips like Jamie. 

“Yes he is. And so are you.” He kissed the top of her head. “I think it fits.” 

“What?” 

“David Christopher.” Jamie smiled wider and looked up at Bones. 

“David Christopher McCoy,” she said wistfully looking back at her son. “Welcome aboard.” 


	15. Epilogue: 1 Week

He couldn’t sleep. For some reason he felt cold. Sighing, Bones opened his eyes and noticed he was alone in bed. Even with bleary eyes and a dark room Bones saw Jamie sitting on the couch. Hoping she was asleep he got up and shuffled over to her. She was sitting up with David who was resting quietly on her chest. 

“Hey.” Jamie’s voice was soft. 

“Hey yourself,” Bones said as he spread a blanket over his fiancé and son before joining them. “Why’re you awake?” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Me either,” Bones yawned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I,” she stopped, processing her thoughts. “I miss him.” 

Bones sat contemplating her words. He couldn't imagine how difficult all of this was for her. She'd just spent 39 weeks with David and, within the span of almost 12 hours, he was out in the open. 

“He’s right here.” 

“I know, but I can't protect him the way I could before. He’s- he’s so small and vulnerable.” 

”He’s 9 pounds, 3 ounces. That’s not exactly small for a baby,” he smirked earning a pointed look from Jamie. “But he'll be safe. Neither of us will let anything happen to him.” 

“I’m just so scared, Bones. I thought that it'd be different when he got here, but it’s only worse,” she stared down at David, rubbing small circles between his shoulders. “I’m scared to let anyone hold him, I'm scared to leave him to shower, I'm scared I'll always be scared.” 

Bones pulled her close. She cried silently, trying not to wake David. Rubbing her shoulder, Bones had no idea what to say to help her. 

“I can't wait for my hormones to even out.” she mumbled. 

“Are you sure it’s hormones? It’s OK if it’s not.” He tried to be gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was make Jamie feel worse. She sat, still quietly sniffling. 

“I don't know. I want it to be.” Jamie sighed and adjusted David. She was no stranger to depression, she'd dealt with it her whole life, but this was a new situation. In the past, the only person she had to worry about being OK for was herself. Then she met Bones and she wanted to be OK, to be OK with him. Now she'd been given David and she _needed_ to be OK for him. Jamie had seen first hand what it was like to live with a distant and depressed mother and she never wanted David to know that feeling. 

“It doesn't make you weak,” Bones reassured her. “It makes you human.” 

She smiled slightly and buried her head into Bones’ shoulder. He hugged her, kissing her forehead. 

“I just don't want to make him grow up with that.” 

“Let’s see how you do over the next few weeks, and if nothing improves we'll figure something out. Sound good?” Jamie nodded with a yawn. “Come on.” 

Bones unwrapped himself and stood, holding his hand out to pull her up. Adjusting David again, she took Bones’ hand and stood. She paused by David’s cradle. She wanted to take him to bed with them, but she knew she needed to get used to sleeping without David eventually. 

“It’s only been a week. You can still need him.” Jamie gave a small, grateful smile and continued to their bed. Laying on her back, she kept David on her chest as Bones curled up next to her and draped a protective arm across his family. As rocky as her emotions were, Jamie couldn't deny that she'd never been happier in her entire life. 

“I love you, Bones.” she yawned. 

“I love you, too Jamie.” he sighed, contentedly as they drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this was a journey. Again this story was entirely self serving, but I do hope that you enjoy it. If you see any errors anywhere please feel free to correct me.


End file.
